


Escape

by tskiyamas



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tskiyamas/pseuds/tskiyamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>can kaneki-kun escape the memes? specifically one in particular? we will see if the protag of this shoujo will survive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

"Nng..."

Kaneki lazily leaned over and shut off his loud, beeping alarm clock. He glanced at it to check the time. 9 am. Kaneki grunted as his head fell back against the pillow. He closed his eyes and covered them with his arm, laying in his bed for a few more minutes, feeling too lazy to get up just yet. After he sat there for about 5 minutes, he sighed and removed his arm, sitting upright. He rubbed his eyes and let them adjust to the morning sun.

He flung his legs over to the side of the bed and shakily stood up, staying in place for a few moments to get his balance steady. He then trudged over to his dresser and sleepily threw open one of the drawers, rummaging around and looking for his socks. He dug through underwear and ties before grabbing the black pair of socks and pulled them out. After lifting them up and looking at them, Kaneki sighed loudly. There was a hole in one of them.

Kaneki angrily threw the socks back into the drawer. Did he want to wear socks with holes in them all day? He'd have to run to the store real quick before heading to the Anteiku Cafe. However, he'd be a bit late. Kaneki bit his lip. What should he do?

Kaneki glanced at the clock once more. He better decide quickly or else he'll be late. Kaneki puffed out his cheeks, deciding he'd go out and buy a new pair real quick. He threw on a button up t-shirt and pants before rushing out the door, hoping he wouldn't be too late to work.

After walking for a few minutes and entering into the city, he arrived at the clothing store. The bell dinged as he opened the door, stepping inside as the cashier gave him a friendly smile. He smiled back briefly before quickly walking towards the socks.

Kaneki walked into an isle, scanning his eyes down the rows of socks. He bent down and snatched up a pair of black ones, not caring how much they cost or what they even looked like. He had no time to evaluate those things right now.

Kaneki took the socks and walked up to the cash register, sliding it across the counter as he took out his wallet. The cashier smiled again as Kaneki handed the money to them. After the swift exchange, Kaneki grabbed the socks and walked out the door, stuffing this socks into his pocket.

"Kaneki-kuuunnn!"

Fuck. Not right now.

Kaneki didn't look back at Tsukiyama, hoping that he'd go away if Kaneki ignored him for a while. Kaneki kept speed walking forwards, pushing past the crowds of people.

"Kaneki-kun, wait up for me!"

"No, go away!" Kaneki wanted to yell, but he kept his mouth shut and just kept walking forwards, thinking that it would be better not to cause a ruckus. After a few more shouts from Tsukiyama, Kaneki knew he wouldn't be left alone by the purple haired stalker easily. Kaneki broke into a sprint and turned into an alleyway, hoping he could use it as a shortcut to the Cafe.

He kept running down the alley, shoes splashing into the small puddles on the ground as his breath turned ragged.

"Kaneki-kun, where are you going?"

The way Tsukiyama's voice rang in the alleyway made Kaneki shudder. Kaneki turned sharply left into another alleyway, but was swiftly met with a brick wall. He skid to a halt and looked back. It was a dead end. The only way back was where he came from. And that was where Tsukiyama was.

Fuck.

Kaneki shut his eyes and faced the wall, putting a hand on it. He'd have to slip by Tsukiyama somehow.

"Ah, Kaneki-kun!"

Kaneki let out a ragged breath and turned around. What he saw was not what he expected. He was met with a large, green cone hat, along with a pale blank face. It was Tsukiyama, but it wasn't at the same time.

That's when it hit Kaneki.

Tsukiyama was infected with the Slayer disease.

Kaneki backed up to the wall, his back hitting it as Tsukiyama approached the smaller, black haired boy. Kaneki swallowed dryly.

"Tsukiyama... Don't do this..."

The larger man stay silent as he stopped directly in front of Kaneki. They both went rigid for a few moments before a single word rang out from Tsukiyama's mouth.

" **Slayer.** "

**Author's Note:**

> like + comment + subscribe to my channel @ kanekidicksucker42069


End file.
